


Drabble: "Don't Go There"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Kirk doesn't want to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Don't Go There"

TOS drabble "Don't Go There" [PG] (K&Mc, 1/1)

Title: "Don't Go There"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG]   
Codes: K&Mc  
Summary: Kirk and McCoy and a sensitive subject

================================

 

McCoy and Jim Kirk were relaxing together drinking, and chatting. They'd been gossiping about Spock's unusual family.

McCoy suddenly realized he knew virtually nothing about Jim's family.

"What about your parents, Jim, they still alive?"

"No." Kirk sipped his brandy. "Now Sam's gone, I'm the only one left alive. It's ironic: I was the one who was supposed to die young and have a grave far from home under some alien soil."

"You never talk about your family, Jim. What was your childhood like?"

"Boring", Kirk clipped. "Let's talk about yours."

~I appear to have touched a nerve~, McCoy thought.


End file.
